how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Last Forever - Part Two/@comment-30656574-20161202061749
I've been here a while but this my first comment.I watched and loved the ending.For those who didn't like it,read this(THANKS TO Swankified_Tristan) Robin loved Ted throughout the entire series and wanted more than anything to be with him. They broke up because Robin wanted to travel and Ted wanted a family; two very different lives. Robin admitted that she cried her eyes out throughout her time in Argentina and was still getting over Ted throughout the next few months. Now, Robin chamges; she changes somewhere after Season 2. Her personality doesn't change completely; rather certain characteristics of her are skyrocketed. She was shown from the very beginning to be a bit of a tomboy. However, seasons one and two showcased her as more of a feminine woman with a very independent side to her. In Season 3, she becomes less feminine and brings out more of that tomboy side of her. Why? Because of her break up with Ted. She's trying extremely hard to hide away who she was while she was with him and in order to do that she has to amp up her tough side. And where did she learn that from? From the other man she spent the majority of her time with; from the person who mastered the art of identity changing; Barney Stinson. She takes notes from him and turns herself into a female version. And because of this, she begins an attraction towards him; an attraction that wasn't nearly as strong as it was with Ted but strong nonetheless. Really look at their relationship; the first one I mean. Robin and Barney were awful together. They fought constantly and ran away from all of their problems, which is why they had to end things with each other. Her next relationship was Don; a relationship that actually worked quite smoothly (after their initial first impressions). Why? Because he was stable, confident, and ready to commit, just like Ted. Kevin? Same thing; both of them loved her, not just because she was "awesome" and "fun" but because of who she was as a person. I'm not saying Barney only loved her because she was "awesome" and "fun" but that's all he was prepared to admit out loud to anybody. When Kevin breaks up with Robin, Ted finds her and asks to get back together. It takes Robin just a few minutes to realize she wants that. It's a no-brainer for her because she's wanted it since they broke up. However, her trip to Russia cuts into their reconciliation and she has to leave for a few days. Out of the country, she has time to reflect upon everything; she still can't give Ted what he wants. Yes, at this point she's ready for marriage, but she still can't give him children (emotionally or physically at this point). So she turns him down. And watch her when Ted asks if she loves him and she says, "no." She is doing everything she can not to break down in tears. Her immediate question though is if they're still on with their "forty deal." That isn't to give Ted hope. It's to give herself hope. If she didn't love him, she wouldn't try to hold onto that deal. We fast forward a few years. Robin accepts Barney's proposal. She loves him, yes. But it's also because she knows it's never going to happen with Ted. That truth begins making itself obvious in the episode "Something Old" by the carousel. Throughout the wedding weekend, Robin and Barney get a long very little. Because the entire season takes place over the course of the wedding weekend, it seems like a lot more time went into everything, but it didn't. Think about how many times Barney and Robin argued in Season 9; Robin shows a bit of doubt in "Coming Back." She and Barney fight during the Poker Game, they realize they don't inform each other of plans ahead of time later that night, and the next day, Barney immediately takes his mother's side over Robin's. They fight during their rehearsal dinner and when Barney disappears for a few hours, Robin's first thought is that he's bailed on the wedding. All of this doesn't take place over a series of weeks like we're watching it on television. It takes place throughout a simple 56 hours. When you binge watch the last season, the writers make it very clear that Robin and Barney can't make it throughout an entire lifetime together. The divorce may seem quick and in a lot of ways it was, but it was also heavily foreshadowed throughout all of Season 9. Let's fast forward again, to after the wedding; Ted meets Tracy and he and Robin are erased from his mind in the process. Robin watches as her inevitable divorce takes place and the love of her life lives happily alongside another woman; a woman who's perfect for him, in ways she never could've been. She confesses to Lily that she should've ended up with him and tells herself she should've been selfish, and tried to make it work despite her and Ted's differences. She didn't though. She stepped aside so Ted could have what he always wanted. In the deleted scene she meets up with him and everything just sort of spills out of her; part of her wants to believe her most selfish thought ever will be true; now that Ted has his family and she's gotten her chance to travel the world as a successful journalist, would he be willing to give them the second chance she was always ready for? Is it bad selfish? Well, yes. But it's also human selfish. Of course gently turns her down like we knew he was going to. Then it wakes him up a bit and he immediately goes to lock down his marriage to Tracy; something Robin had to have noticed and must've hurt like a motherfucker. But she goes and supports him, like a friend should. And she continues to do so; throughout the four more years Ted and Tracy have together, throughout Ted's grieving process as he experiences a loss unlike any other. She's there for him. She waits for him. And she finally gets her reward; she and Ted finally make things work because timing is finally on their side. At the end of the series, Robin is truly unquestionably happy.